Dont Betray Her
by MutantNightmare
Summary: When Mal's little stepsister comes aboard Jayne's chest starts to feel all fluttery like. Jayne/OFC


**Title:** Don't Betray Her

**Author:** MutantNightmare

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Fandom:** Firefly(show)/Serenity(movie)

**Pairing:** Jayne/OFC (Sam)

**Warning:** mentions of man parts

**Summery:** When Mal's little stepsister comes aboard Jayne's chest starts to feel all fluttery like.

**Diclaimer:** I do not own Firefly or Serenity or any of their characters.

**Notes: 1.** After the events in the movie _**SERENITY**_.

**2.** Sam is me. I just felt like writing a fic about me and Jayne and figured I might as well post it so some people could enjoy it.

~.~.~.~.~

Jayne, Zoë, Kaylee, Simon, and River were all sitting at the table in the galley listening to Mal, who had called a meeting.

"Alright, so my lil' sis' is coming aboard tomorrow and will be staying with us for awhile."

Mal had informed his crew a week ago that they were going to his home planet to pick up his little stepsister because she had nowhere else to go. Their parents passed away recently from a disease that was spreading around and when Mal was informed he immediately called her. She said that she was fine but he knew that she was alone and without a place to go, so he told her she would be joining him and his crew on his ship, _Serenity_.

"Now there are a few things about her that ya'll should know. Zoë's met her, knows what I'm sayin'. Sam's… different. Not like River different, no offence little albatross, just odd. She sticks to herself and she don't like people much so give her her space."

"An alien among men," River murmured.

~.~.~.~

The crew stood in the cargo bay while the ramp lowered to reveal a girl about 23 years old dressed only in black. She had bags and boxes next to her and a dog by her side.

Before anyone could get a better look at her she ran and jumped into Mal's arms. She buried her face into his shoulder and started to cry.

"Hey, Sam" he said into her hair as he hugged her tightly. He turned to look at Zoë, who gave him a firm nod, before carrying the still crying girl to her new bunk.

"What the ruttin' hell was that all about?" Jayne asked.

"Like the Captain said, she's got some problems," Zoë said before suddenly cracking up.

Everyone turned to where the woman (who rarely laughed since her husbands passing) was looking and saw that the dog was sitting right by Jayne's boot, looking up at him, and wagging its tail frantically.

"Seems he's has taken a shining to ya, Jayne."

Jayne has always had a soft spot for dogs, but they were extremely rare. He got down on one knee and started to pet the dog looking up at Zoë.

"Where she find a dog? You know what kind it is?" he asked Zoë.

"She found Donovan wandering around somewhere. He's a Doberman Pincher. Sam and that dog are so close they can understand each other with a simple look. It's right creepy at first."

Simon shook his head before turning and leaving muttering, "Dogs are so unhygienic," under his breath.

Kaylee and River joined Jayne on the floor to pet and play with large dog.

"Aww! Hi, Donny!" Kaylee cooed.

The dog turned and growled at the mechanic, who quickly crawled back a few steps.

Zoë laughed again, "Forgot to mention, his name is Donovan and only Donovan. Don't go giving him a nickname unless Sam asks you to, otherwise you'll end up with a bite mark, just ask the Captain," she continued to laugh as she walked away, going back to carry Sam's things onto the ship.

Kaylee, now a bit afraid of the dog, took hold of River's hand. "Well I got to work on _Serenity's_ engine and I'm going to need your help River," she said as they both got up. "Have fun with Donovan, Jayne!" she called back, having seen the look of excitement on the merc's face.

Everyone seemed to have gone back to his or her work while Jayne played with the dog for a bit.

~.~.~.~

It was the next day and they were up in the black. No one had seen Sam yet. She hadn't left her bunk and no one was going to go bother her, fearing the wrath of the Captain.

Jayne was alone in the cargo bay with Donovan, playing fetch, when he heard a giggle behind him. When he turned he felt his heart start to pound.

Donovan ran up to the girl and ran about her in excitement.

"He likes you. Wants you to call him 'Don' like I do," she said before looking up and meeting his eyes. "I'm Sam."

Jayne's heart started to beat even faster when their blue eyes met.

Sam was dressed in black pants that were tight at the top and then flared out as they got to the bottom showing off her ass and thighs. Her shirt was tight and said "Sarcasm. Just one more service I offer." right across her breasts. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and had streaks of black throughout it.

She raised one of her eyebrows higher than Jayne thought was possible and smirked at him.

"This is the part where you tell me your name."

Jayne came out of his trance and went up to shake the girls hand surprisingly gently.

"Jayne," he said. He didn't know why, but he was really nervous, he wanted her to like him.

"You're the mercenary right? That's cool."

Just then Mal started to come down the stairs from the bridge.

"Sam, you doing better?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine, Mal. I'm just hanging out with Don and Jayne. Go back to work," she said dismissively.

After glairing at Jayne, Mal turned and left.

Sam jumped and sat on a nearby crate and patted the space next to her for Jayne to sit. He felt heat rush to his face when he sat and their thighs touched. She grabbed the ball out of his hands and started to throw it around for Don.

"So, tell me about yourself, Jayne."

"Umm, well I don't righly know what to say. Not much to know about me."

"That's not true. I hear you like guns a whole lot."

"Yea but that aint something to talk to no lady 'bout."

She turned and grinned at him, "I don't act like much of a lady."

They spent the next couple hours with Jayne talking about his guns and certain fights he had been in. He was surprised when Sam would laugh at all the right parts and would ask smart questions. He had never talked to someone who was so interested in what he had to say. It felt good. It made him feel special and important.

The two of them could have, and would have, talked all night if Zoë hadn't come in and announced that dinner was being served.

Jayne stood up and was about to turn and offer the girl a hand up when he felt a weight land on his back. He turned his head and found Sam smiling at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Come on. Give me a piggyback ride there," she laughed.

The feeling of her breasts on his back was starting to affect him but he just shook his head and made his way to the galley with her on his back.

~.~.~.~

It was after dinner, everyone simply sitting around and chatting, when the Captain turned to the mercenary.

"Jayne, how about we get Sam's stuff into her bunk. Sam, you can go get a tour with Kaylee."

Sam looked from Mal to the mechanic and back. He saw the hesitation in her eyes and simply nodded, letting her know it was okay.

Once everyone went to do their jobs and it was just Mal and Jayne left, he turned to the mercenary.

"Jayne, I am going to trust you to do something for me. I need you to protect her. No matter what you keep her safe. I don't care if you betray this whole crew, you just don't betray her. Dong ma?"

Jayne saw the seriousness in his Captain's eyes and nodded once in understanding.

"I'm being serious here, Jayne. For some reason I can't begin to understand she seems to like you, so I'm trusting you to do this."

"I got it, Mal," Jayne grumbled, ignoring the fluttering in his chest at the thought that Sam liked him.

**TBC…**

**Read and Review!**

CHINESE

Dong ma – understand


End file.
